xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20161003015531
Like I said, whether or not New Tokyo exists doesn't really change much about Elma having a really low chance of survival if she had boarded a random ship. I'd like to bring up another topic more related to Mira than anything. I've been looking at some of the collectables and I found mention of multiple extinct species that once dwelled on it. The most mentioned ones were the Giants, which appeared in Cauldros. Based off of relics found in Cauldros (such as the statue to the right), we can tell that they likely had an appearance not too far off from that. According to the information in a collectable called the Bogano Sleeping Bag, we can tell that the giants were about 20ft tall in height. Considering that they lived in Cauldros, the continent that frequently gets lava rain and electromagnetic storms, they would have had some natural defense to it (similar to the indigenes that live there). Based on the item, Book of Death and Rebirth, it can be confirmed that they were a literate species. In terms of how the species went extinct, the most likely answer comes from the Savage Sketch, which "depicts a scene of terror involving people fleeing from a dragon-like beast." The only dragon-like beast in Cauldros is Yggralith Zero, so it's entirely possible that they were slain by Yggraliths. The other possibility that they were hunted to extinction by the Ganglion considering that Cauldros is also the biggest Ganglion base. In terms of distinguishing that the statue belongs to them and not the Ganglion, the difference between archetecture: the Ganglion have a grey metal and lights shown around it while the Giants have a golden metal that's used for decorations (that don't appear in any other Ganglion base). Another alien race that went extinct on Mira is an anonomous race mentioned from a collectable in Sylvalum. This collectible is called the Camocloak, which "looks to have been invented by an advanced civilization that has since gone extinct. While it is possible that this unknown race could be the Giants, it's a bit debateable considering that there are no structures in Sylvalum other than the Ganglion bases (unless said structures are indistinguishable from each other or something) however the Giants only appear to have structures in Cauldros. There are two different races that lived in Oblivia that went extinct, neither of which are given the names for. The first one had the relic of the Perished Stone Spear, this species invented the spear to help them walk up right, however "the same weapon eventually sealed their demise." The second extinct species on Oblivia are the ones that created the Sandstone Etching, where "the fate met by this culture is still unknown." Based off of the information from the Spear and Etching civilizations, both of them were still making stone tools when they went extinct, puting them in either their version of the Paleolithic Era or Neolithic Era, so neither of them could've been the race from Sylvalum and that there's a low chance of either of them creating the giant rings in Oblivia. In chapter 5, when Lin and Tatsu get into an arguement on the name "Sandy Bum Canyon" over "Oblivia", Tatsu questions, "Or does Linly think she better namer than native Miran peoples?" Which would imply that Nopon aren't the only people native to Mira, he could be referring to L, but that's unlikely considering that L is the only member of his species to appear in the game. In terms of races that aren't extinct on Mira but easily become extinct, there are multiple. One example are the Ganglion (after Chapter 12), now that Luxaar, their leader, is dead and humans have access to their real bodies (or depending on the Lifehold Core's situation, at least they have access to the DNA), making picking off the Ganglion a rather easy task. The next big race that would be easy picking would be the humans they're having constant issues with the indigenes, Ganglion, and gathering resources. Throughout the game's story, the Lifehold Core running off of backup power is a ticking time bomb for human extinction. Yet another race that faced the possibility of extinction were the Nopon. Upon Tatsu's introduction, he states that when the Ganglion appeared, they hunted the Nopon to the brink of extinction. There are only four Nopon caravans (one on each continent except for Primordia), each of which have less than ten houses in them (I honestly have no clue how so many Nopon appeared in NLA with there only being a few caravans to have come from), each house appears to be able to store around maybe four Nopon at best, so being generous and going with the maximum numbers possible, there should only be around 40 Nopon on Mira. As far as how humanity has survived on Mira for so long, it seems that the planet favors them. Based off of some statues found in Cauldros that show a head that looks suspiciously similar to that of a human's. As far as how humanity survived the Lifehold's destruction upon impact, when discovered, Elma's immediate assumption is that "It's something about this planet...", not "The data must've been transfered to somewhere else" or "oops wrong Lifehold", instead it's instantly assumed to be related to Mira. In terms of how the wildlife reacts, while much of it is hostile, for whatever reason, Telethia the Endbringer isn't. In Chapter 6, it even saves your team, which consists of mostly of humans. Back to the human-shaped statues in Cauldros, they appear to be rather old, implying that the Giants (or if someone else built them) knew about either humanity or a species vastly similar to humanity in terms of appearance. Also, Tatsu at least does make some references to things from Earth, when he's first introduced, Tatsu seems to know what turnips and potatoes look like considering that his response to being called a turnip or potatoe was "T-Tatsu not turnip OR potato! For last time, Tatsu is not food!" In terms of his knowledge on human technology, he shows that he has basic knowledge on it despite him being the first Nopon to appear in NLA when he says "Tatsu know what that is! That ruh-fidger-eater! Food go in there to cool off!" Which is strange considering how the Nopon don't seem to have any signs of having refridgerators or electricity. While Tatsu does mention other animals from Earth or human products, at that point it can be argued that Tatsu was taught about human customs. I've been trying to find stuff around Mira (and completing all of the hexagons) as of late, and these are some of the things I saw.